My Illness
by MrsEleanorLovett
Summary: A veces la vida da un vuelco y te tuerce las cosas, pero aún así hay que sacar ánimos para seguir adelante pese a que estés perdiendo a la persona que amas sin poder cambiar nada... Porque Emma solo tuvo mala suerte.
1. Chapter 1

Fuera de la linea temporal. Es decir, no Carl, no Terri, no Holly, ni nada de eso, ok?

**Disclaimer:** Bla, bla, bla, de la Fox, bla! (Pero la idea si que es mia, jeje)

* * *

><p><strong>MY ILLNESS<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

Emma pasó por la puerta de la sala de ensayo y saludó con la mano antes de seguir su camino. Inmediatamente la sala de llenó de cuchicheos entre los muchachos. Hacía tiempo que no veían a la Srta. Pillsbury, aunque se había reincorporado una semana atrás. Durante varios meses, el McKinley se había quedado sin orientadora. Según les habían conseguido sacar a un preocupado Sr. Shuester, había estado más tiempo en el hospital que en casa pero por fin le habían dado de alta. Aunque, quizá hubiese sido mejor que se hubiese quedado algún tiempo más...

-Sr. Shue, ¿seguimos? –carraspeó Rachel un rato después cuando todos los comentarios hubieron acabado. Habían llegado al acuerdo de que claramente se la veía un poco cambiada, pero si seguía viniendo a trabajar es que se habría puesto mucho mejor- ¿Sr. Shuester? ¿Está bien? –el profesor aún seguía mirando ausente la puerta.

-Eh... Sí, ¿por dónde íbamos? –preguntó tratando de disimular la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro por lo que fuese que estuviese pensado.

-Estaba diciendo que había preparado una canción para hoy, y creo que es estupenda para las Regionales -canturreó levantándose y colocándose frente al piano. Sin esperar permiso para continuar, comenzó excitada a exponer en lo que llevaba trabajando toda la semana. Cuando terminó, en lugar de sonreír triunfante, frunció el ceño y puso los brazos en jarras delante de la mirada de su profesor- Sr. Shue, no ha escuchado una palabra de lo que le he dicho –le recriminó bastante molesta. Ese hombre no hacía más que frustrar su carrera para ser una estrella.

Will la miró como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía. Estaba claro que no se había enterado de nada y parecía que aún tardaba en reaccionar.

-Lo siento, Rachel. Estaba despistado –se disculpó volviendo a la realidad.

-La Srta. Pillsbury le ha dejado en otro mundo –bromeó Artie.

Will no se podía aguantar más. Se lo tenía que contar a alguien y no tenía demasiada gente con la que compartirlo.

-Chicos, ¿me guardáis un secreto? No puede salir de estas cuatro paredes–apoyó los codos en las rodillas para tener una posición más confidencial una vez que todos asintieron con interés- Voy a pedirle a Emma que se case conmigo.

Varios alumnos que pasaban por la puerta se volvieron asustados al escuchar los gritos de alegría y aplausos que irrumpieron en la sala de Glee Club.

La canción para las Regionales se quedó en un segundo plano el resto del día.

Estaba nervioso. Casi se comía las uñas. Había invitado a Emma al teatro, y luego tenía pensado llevarla a dar un paseo bajo la luz de la luna, y...

Había practicado muchas veces lo que le iba a decir, pero ninguna le terminaba de convencer. No quería parecer cursi, pero tampoco rudo y poco romántico. Dios, que difícil era aquello.

Lo peor, lo que le hacía tener ganas de dar media vuelta, volver a casas y encerrarse hasta que se le pasara la vergüenza, era el miedo que tenía a que le rechazase. Si le decía que no... Entonces si que volvería a su sofá para llorar los siguientes dos meses sin parar. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía que le dijese que no? Las mismas que le dijese que sí, así que no había nada que temer. Mentira. Se le estaban ocurriendo un sinfín de razones para que siguieran siendo sólo novios. Pero no se iba a dejar vencer por ellas. Podían superar las dificultades que se les presentase en el camino, porque se querían. ¿Acaso no era más que suficiente? En aquello se suponía que consistía el matrimonio, en amarse.

Tras el tercer intento, Will tocó el timbre y aguardó. Se aclaró la garganta, comprobó que el anillo estuviese a buen recaudo en su bolsito, se apretó un poco más la corbata y se pasó rápidamente la mano por el pelo.

Oyó sus tacones pararse tras la puerta y abrirle.

Le sonrió lo más natural que pudo, porque quiso decirle "Hola" y se le secó la garganta.

-Un momento, cojo el bolso –le pidió dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla. La perdió de vista un segundo y luego reapareció de nuevo, preparada y lista.

-Estás preciosa.

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, como hacía siempre que la halagaba.

-No... –susurró.

-Lo estás –prometió tomando su barbilla y obligando a sus ojos a encontrarse con los suyos. Durante los últimos tiempos, su autoestima había bajado casi en picado. Se había sentido muy mal consigo misma mientras estuvo en el hospital, una muñeca de trapo pinchada y analizada. Pero estaba mejorando un poco ahora que lo había aceptado. Estaba enferma. Estaba muy enferma y se moría. Nadie podía hacer nada para curarla.

Volvió el rostro y tosió. Will le acarició la espalda mientras se le pasaba.

-Perdón –murmuró con la voz un poco más ronca de forzar la garganta.

Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la animó a caminar.

-¿Sabes? Tenemos unos asientos bastante buenos. Los cogí de chiripa. El resto que quedaban eran horribles –cambió de tema. Mientras menos pensara, mejor.

Funcionó, porque ella sonrió.

Era la primera vez que salían desde que habían descubierto que estaba enferma. Habían preferido pasar sus veladas tranquilamente en casa de uno u otro, viendo una película, charlando o incluso jugando al _Scattergories_. Le había costado un poco convencer a Emma, pero al final lo había conseguido. No le parecía romántico pedirle la mano mientras trataban de encontrar todas las palabras posibles que comenzaran con F.

Disfrutaron de la obra. Fue maravillosa. Los actores eran excelentes y la puesta en escena fantástica. A pesar de que había durado más de tres horas, se les había hecho corta.

Durante todo el tiempo, había sostenido la mano de Emma entre la suya. Era su manera de comprobar que estaba bien aunque sabía que no iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento ni nada por el estilo. Todavía tenía que acostumbrarse. Aún tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no mirarla intranquilo cada vez que tosía o incluso suspiraba. No quería agobiarla con su preocupación cuando ella parecía tan calmada.

-¿Te ha gustado? –preguntó mientras toda la multitud se dispersaba a la salida.

-Ha sido espectacular –gesticuló con las manos para enfatizar más.

-Sabía que te encantaría –sonrió besándola en la frente.

-Entonces, ¿para qué preguntas? –rió.

-Para asegurarme –se encogió de hombros, y la empujó suavemente por la espalda baja hacia el parque cercano- Demos un paseo. No tengo ganas de volver a casa.

Así que caminaron mientras la luz de la luna y de las farolas que dibujaron sus sombras y jagaron con ellas. Se cruzaron con un par de parejas más que parecían haber decidido tomar la misma decisión que ellos. Pero a Will la gente le molestaba. Quería que estuviesen solos y por eso se perdieron en el laberinto de arbustos.

-Estamos un poco lejos... –dijo Emma volviendo la vista al camino que ya había cruzado. Le daba miedo un sitio tan solitario cuando el sol ya se había escondido.

-Ahora volvemos. Primero hay una cosa que quiero hacer.

Se estaba empezando a poner muy nervioso de nuevo. Iba a hacer el ridículo, estaba convencido. ¿Y si volvían y lo dejaba para otro día? No, podía no haber un mañana. Debía de hacerlo ahora.

Tomó aire y la miró a los ojos mientras tomaba sus manos.

-Emma, hay una razón por la que he quería que saliéramos hoy. He estado pensando y... –tragó saliva con trabajo- Hay algo que quiero decirte. Igual no quieres volver a verme nunca más, pero... –_vamos, William, serénate_.

Su nerviosismo y tartamudeo la puso en lo peor. Ya está, la iba a dejar. Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no romper a llorar en aquel preciso momento.

-Sé que ya te lo he dicho antes, pero déjame decírtelo de nuevo –carraspeó y apretó sus manos más fuertemente- Eres maravillosa, la persona más increíble que he conocido nunca. Eres hermosa, y cada día me pregunto cómo puede caber en tu pequeño pecho un corazón tan grande. Te quiero, Emma. Estoy completamente enamorado de ti. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida... Pero todas esas cosas ya las sabes. Lo que realmente quería decirte es que... –buscó la cajita en el bolsillo y se arrodilló mientras la abría-... me harías un gran honor siendo mi esposa.

Se quedó sin habla y por un instante, Will pensó que iba a caerse al suelo de un momento a otro. Gracias a Dios no lo hizo, pero lo que si vio fueron lágrimas deslizarse por su mejillas.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto y bajó la mirada al suelo. La había hecho buena.

Entonces, la sintió arrodillarse junto a él y llamarle por su nombre para encontrar sus ojos. A regañadientes y muerto de vergüenza, la miró.

-¿Estás hablando un serio? –su voz sonaba un poco ronca por el nudo que apretaba su garganta. Él asintió con la cabeza sin decir ni una palabra- Will, ¿quieres decir que... todavía... quieres que nos casemos...? –no le salían las palabras, no sabía explicar mejor el torbellino de pensamientos que era ahora su mente. Su petición había sido completamente distinto a lo que ella había pensado.

-Por supuesto. Si tú quieres, claro...

Entonces, Emma rompió a llorar como una niña pequeña contra su pecho.

-L-lo siento, Em. Oh, Dios mío, no tendría que haberte dicho nada, yo... –empezó a farfullar a modo de disculpa tratando de abrazarla tranquilizadoramente- Qué imbécil. ¿Cómo pensar que...? Lo siento. No llores, por favor. Mira, olvida esto, ¿vale? Te llevo a casa y... y lo olvidas todo.

Ella trataba de controlarse. Quería decirle algo, pero no podía. Ya no quería oír ni una tontería más de las que estaba diciendo, así le calló de la única forma que se le ocurrió. Le agarró por la corbata y le empujó hacia ella, besándole. Con eso se acabó el torbellino de palabras y sollozos.

-Will –susurró cuando se separaron- Will... me voy a morir. Me estoy muriendo... Tendré suerte si vivo otros cinco años más. ¿Estás seguro de lo que me has pedido? Yo no quiero convertirme en una carga para ti.

Sonrió y le apartó un mechón de pelo que se había quedado atrapado por la humedad de su rostro.

-Tú no eres, ni serás una carga _nunca_ para mí, Emma. Te quiero independientemente de si estás sana o enferma. Cinco años es mucho tiempo para hacer lo que queramos, para ser felices juntos. Quiero estar contigo hasta el final.

-Quiero que estés conmigo en el final. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado –susurró acariciando su mejilla- Quiero ser tu esposa, Will Shuester.


	2. Chapter 2

**MY ILLNESS**

**Capítulo 2**

Mientras abría la puerta de su piso, Will las sintió al otro lado y sonrió. Se alegraba de volver a casa con ellas. Estaba deseando tener un poco de paz y amor familiar.

-¡Hey, ¿cómo están mis chicas favoritas? –saludó soltando las llaves sobre la mesita de la entrada.

-¡Will! –le llamó alegre en respuesta. Siguió su voz hasta el comedor y se recostó en el marco de la puerta, observándolas.

La pequeña se sentaba de rodillas sobre la silla, aunque Will estaba convencido de que la mitad de su cuerpo se apoyaba en Emma. Se inclinaba sobre unos folios que llenaba de garabatos de múltiples colores. Algún que otro rayón se escapaba a la superficie de la mesa, pero rápidamente su madre lo borraba con una toallita infantil y desaparecía. En esa posición nada más podía verle la cabecita roja. Aunque al nacer había tenido el pelo mucho más claro, durante estos tres años se había oscurecido bastante.

Tener un hijo era la locura más grande en la que se habían metido desde que se casaron, sobre todo para Emma. Un bebé no era precisamente una cosa limpia, pero resultó siendo lo mejor de sus vidas. Por supuesto que al principio tuvieron miedo de que la enfermedad pudiese dañar a la criaturita o incluso a ella misma, pero no tenía nada que ver así que todo fue sobre ruedas en ese aspecto. Por otro lado, estaba el asunto de que era una responsabilidad enorme de por vida, y a ella le quedaba bastante poca. Se sentía culpable dejándosela por completo a Will, pero parecía estar encantado. Siempre había deseado ser padre, ¿y con quién mejor que con la mujer que amaba? Era su oportunidad. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser capaz de plantearse la paternidad con otra persona. Y así fue como Eva nació, siendo un regalo para sus padres. Desde el mismo día en que la tuvo en brazos, se convirtió en la razón de Emma para seguir adelante día a día sin perder lo ánimos, sin venirse abajo cada vez que sentía que perdía fuerzas. Tenía alguien más débil que la necesitaba, y tenía que ser fuerte para ella.

Ahora se sentaba junto a ella, comentando lo preciosos que eran sus dibujos y cuando le gustaban, sin importar que fuesen rayas sin sentido. La escuchaba parlotear sus primeras palabras, esforzando por intentar enterarse de la mitad de la conversación que no entendía. Mientras, completaba un proyecto que le había llevado varios meses y que realmente quería que fuese perfecto, más que nada que hubiese hecho antes. Atesoraba en un preciosa cajita todo lo quería contarle a su hija cuando ya no pudiese hacerlo. Aunque en realidad, casi que lo habían hecho entre las dos y solo ellas sabían lo que había dentro, aunque seguramente Eva lo olvidaría porque no había prestado nunca demasiada atención. Ni siquiera se lo había contado a Will. Le había comentado un par de cosas, pero no más. No es que no confiera en él, es que era algo que no le pertenecía, y él lo entendía y lo aceptaba. Aunque aún no lo supiera, también tenía una caja secreta para él, que tardaría mucho en descubrir por sí solo, tal y como Emma había planeado.

Levantó la cabeza para sonreírle al tiempo que él se agachaba para besar sus resquebrajados labios con cariño, y luego la cabeza de la pequeña que murmuró algo que creyó que sonó como a "papá".

Buscó un cacao en la cómoda cercana para hidratar los labios de Emma. Sabía cómo odiaba tenerlos así, aunque solo era de una de las cosas que no le gustaban de su estado actual. Al menos se había acostumbrado a sus permanentes ojeras fruto del insomnio, su piel se estaba volviendo ligeramente amarillenta, aunque hacía poco era tan pálida que se podían distinguir fácilmente las venas que la recorrían. Por esto, su pelo destacaba más aún. Lo llevaba más largo que algunos años atrás, pero también estaba más débil y había perdido sus ondas. Muchas veces se lo recogía para apartarlo de la cara y sólo colgaban un par de mechones sueltos.

-Gracias –le sonrió besándole el dedo.

-¿No habéis salido hoy?

Era lo que normalmente solían hacer. Dar un paseo a media mañana le sentaba bien a ambas. Cogían vitaminas y fuerzas del sol durante un rato. Observaban a la gente y a veces Eva jugaba un poco con otras niñas de su edad. Luego volvían a la tranquilidad del hogar un poco antes que él.

-No. Hemos estado ocupadas, ¿verdad, cariño? –le hizo un mimito a la pequeña- Mira, lo he terminado.

Will se fijó en que a la bonita caja que le acababan de poner un perfectamente rizado lazo. Junto a él estaban las tijeras que delataban. Eso quería decir que Emma había cerrado su fábrica de recuerdos.

-Bonito envoltorio –sonrió acariciando la tapadera sellada.

-¿Te gusta? –se mordió el labio dubitativa, y Will se los separó suavemente con el pulgar para que no se hiciera más daño. Iban a empezar a sangrar de un momento a otro. No sería la primera vez.

-Estoy convencido de que la adorará –levantó a Eva para tomarla en brazos- Va a ser perfecto lo que tú decidas.

Tenía razón. Asintió más decididamente que antes. Aunque solía parecer que aquello era absolutamente normal, en el fondo, detestaba la sola idea de tener que abandonar a su familia.

-Dáselo cuando... –se aclaró la garganta mientras se levantaba recogiendo las sobras de la mesa y guardando todo lo que ya no hacía falta- ...Cuando creas que es el momento apropiado Cuando de verdad lo necesite.

Trató de apartar los pensamientos tristes de su mente. Sólo él sabía lo que le dolía cuando hablaba de un futuro en el que ella no estaría. Le costaba tanto imaginarse la vida sin ella. A veces dudaba si iba a poder continuar. ¿Podría despertarse cada mañana sin su calidez a su lado? ¿Podría empezar el día sin su sonrisa en el desayuno? ¿Podría pasar las tardes sin verla moverse de un lado a otro? ¿Podría ver pasar un día tras otro sin sentirla, verla, oírla... sabiendo que nunca más podría hacerlo? No estaba seguro, pero aquella había sido su decisión el día que supo que su enfermedad era incurable y aún así permaneció a su lado. No se arrepentía. Volvería a hacerlo una y otra vez. Pero algunas veces no podía evitar pensar en lo peor, y entonces lloraba. Aunque no lo decían, amos sabían que el otro también lloraba en secreto igual que hacían ellos y que se escondían para ahogar las lágrimas un momento para poder sonreír la siguiente. Peor también habían llorado juntos, consolándose, abrazándose y creyendo que nunca podrían levantarse de aquel bache. Había ocasiones en las que lo único que les apetecía era venirse abajo y quedarse allí un largo rato hasta que sacasen las fuerzas suficientes para apoyarse el uno en el otro y recordar que todavía les quedaba mucho por vivir y no merecía la pena gastarlo entre lamentos. Aun así lo habían aceptado. Sabían que cualquier día podría ser el último. Pero ya no le tenían miedo a la muerte porque la sentían como una invitada más en casa.

-Emma –la llamó. Ella hizo un gesto para hacerle saber que le escuchaba- Te echará de menos igualmente –se volvió lentamente para mirarle. Sus ojos estaban un poco apagados y su mirada parecía cansada.

-Tú vas a ser el mejor padre que pueda desear nadie–su voz se rompió y la abrazó, envolviéndola rápidamente, y apretándose para encontrar más de él y su calor- Sé que lo serás, Will, de verdad.

Entonces le dio uno de aquellos horribles ataques de tos donde parecía que no iba a acabar nunca. Seguía aferrada a su camisa mientras trataba de controlarse a sí misma. La mano libre de Will le acarició la espalda, y Eva se inclinó desde sus brazos para imitarle. Estaba en la época en que les imitaba en todo.

-Oh, vaya –susurró ya calmada apartándose un poco y observando la mancha de sangre que le había formado en la camisa.

-Da igual. La echaré a lavar. ¿Te apetece un baño?

Encendieron el calefactor y llenaron la bañera de agua caliente y espuma.

Emma apoyó la espalda contra el pecho desnudo de Will y sentó a la pequeña en sus piernas. Pasaron un rato estupendo entre juegos y burbujas. También tuvieron tiempo para relax. Los dedos de Will le pasaban distraídamente una y otra vez por el pelo, haciéndola cerrar los ojos.

-Me encanta cuando haces eso –susurró medio ausente.

-Lo sé. Por eso lo hago.

La sintió moverse sobre él cuando rió suavemente.

Acarició su cuerpo sensible haciéndola suspirar, completamente relajada. No se hubiesen movido de allí de no ser que...

- Aquí hay alguien que claramente desea estar en un lugar más cómodo –Eva se estaba quedando casi dormida acurrucada sobre el vientre de Emma- Además, creo que nos vamos a convertir en pasas.

Will se rió y salió primero para envolverlas a cada una en una en sus respectivas toallas sin que les diera tiempo de coger frío. No pudo evitar fijarse en el cuerpo de su mujer. Emma siempre había sido una persona de complexión delgada, pero ahora le parecía que lo estaba más que nunca. Casi se podían distinguir sus huesos, y eso que su dieta seguía siendo la misma.

La besó en la frente y buscó su mirada. Parecía cansada, pero no de la forma que lo estaba Eva.

Normalmente, después del baño venía la cena, pero ninguno de los tres parecía muy entusiasmado por tomarla, así que decidieron que no pasaría nada porque se la saltaran un día. Acostaron a la pequeña no sin que antes un cuento y una dulce nana.

-Son todas las películas malísimas –se quejó pasándole el mando a Will para que siguiese haciendo zapping por las cadenas mientras ella se recogía el pelo para que no le molestase. Estaba sentada en el sofá con las piernas sobre las de él, quien la acariciaba desde los muslos hasta los tobillos pasando por debajo de la tela de su camisón.

-¿Sabes? No sé ni por qué nos molestamos en intentarlo –dejó una que parecía de un estilo a 007 y le bajó el volumen porque lo único que sonaban eran tiroteos. Posiblemente se hubiese enganchado completamente a la película, pero terminó recostando a Emma sobre un brazo del sofá y besándola cariñosa y repetidamente. La mano de ella le acariciaba las mejillas y la nuca. No tardó en explorar el resto de su rostro y su cuello con la misma delicadeza para volver a terminar en sus labios, haciéndola gemir suavemente en su tacto. Deslizó la mano por su pelo y apartó la gomilla para poder correr los dedos más cómodamente. Hacía tiempo que habían dejado de hacer el amor porque la terminaba debilitando excesivamente. La última vez casi se desmayó perdiendo la conciencia y desde entonces se dedicaban por completo a los intercambios de besos y caricias, los cuales tampoco estaban nada mal.

-Te quiero, Will –susurró mirándole a los ojos- Te quiero, que nunca se te olvide.

Aunque en ese momento él no lo notó, era como si aquella vez fuese la última en la que se lo iba a decir.

-Y yo a ti, princesa.

Y como la princesa que era para él, la llevó en brazos a la cama cuando cayó dormida entre mimos.

-Espera –murmuró despertándose ligeramente cuando la dejó sobre la cama- Quiero que se venga con nosotros.

¿Cómo iba a poner alguna pega si se lo pedía así?

La arropó y besó su frente antes de ir a buscar a su hija. Con cuidado para no perturbar su sueño, la cogió y volvió a tumbarla entre los dos adultos.

Emma le cogió la mano y le sonrió en la oscuridad mientras susurraba tiernas palabras a la pequeña para que volviese a caer en el sueño.

Will despertó el primero. Se deslizó sigilosamente de la cama para no despertar a nadie y salió de la habitación todavía en penumbras. Decidió que seguro que les apetecería que dejase preparado el desayuno antes de irse a trabajar. Hoy se había levantado extrañamente más temprano de lo normal. Esa noche había dormido bien y de un tirón. Habría sido la compañía.

Por supuesto, dejó la cocina recogida al terminar y el desayuno solo para calentar al lado del frigorífico que no pasase por alto. De todas formas, ahora se lo diría cuando fuese a despedirse.

Levantó un poco la persiana del dormitorio para que entrase más claridad.

-¿Estás despierta ya? –susurró al descubrir los enormes ojos abiertos de Eva, los cuales seguían sus movimientos. Se sentó sobre la cama y la atrajo hacia él, pero se resistió agarrándose fuerte a Emma.

-¡Mamá! –gritó sin querer moverse de su lado.

-¿Por qué no dejas dormir a mamá un ratito más, traviesa? Todavía está cansada.

-¡Mamá! –repitió aún más fuerte revolviéndose para escapar del abrazo de Will- ¡Déjame con mamá!

-Shhh...La vas a despertar –susurró para que así ella también bajara la voz. Pero no hubo manera de convencerla. Le echó un vistazo a su mujer, sorprendido de que pudiese dormir con el alboroto y el movimiento. Se despertaba con una brisa de aire.

Entonces... lo entendió todo.

Siempre pensó que cuando aquel momento llegase, se pondría a gritar su nombre, llorar, suplicar a Dios o cosas así. Pero no sucedió ninguna porque sabía que no iban a servir para nada. Sólo la obsevó.

Su pequeño cuerpo sobre la cama, conservaba aún la misma postura que la noche anterior. No hacía falta que comprobase que no respiraba y que su corazón no latía. Ya lo sabía. Podía verlo en su rostro. Parecía tan relajada, tranquila y feliz. Completamente sosegada. Sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Eso hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco. Había conseguido cumplir su promesa de hacerla feliz hasta el final de sus días.

Estiró la mano para acariciar su mejilla. Estaba fría al tacto. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía desde que se había ido? No sabría decirlo. Deslizó el dedo entre sus labios y recordó su último beso. Le había sabido a gloria. No lo hubiese cambiado por nada en el mundo.

-Emma... –articuló sin pronunciar ningún sonido.

Se quitó los zapatos para poder volver a meterse en la cama. La pequeña seguía aún abrazándose a su madre como si ignorase completamente lo que había pasado. O quizás sí lo supiese, y por eso precisamente lo hacía. El brazo de Emma aún continuaba descansado protectoramente sobre su hija.

Se pegó a ellas y pasó el suyo propio por su cintura como solía hacer.

No, no iba a llorar y no iba a hacer un mundo de aquello. Ella se había ido para siempre, y era algo que habían aceptado ambos mucho tiempo atrás. Por supuesto, la iba a echar de menos cada minuto por el resto de su vida, pero para él, continuaría viviendo en aquel pequeño tesoro que era de los dos y que un día le prometió que cuidaría lo mejor que supiera.

Porque, aunque su cuerpo no tuviese vida, nunca les iba a abandonar. Estaría para siempre para ellos, guiándole y aconsejándoles. ¿Acaso no era aquel su trabajo? Había sido orientadora. Pero no solo para adolescentes con las hormonas revueltas, sino para todo el que se había cruzado en su vida. Como él.

Su ángel de la guarda.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Originalmente se queda así, pero estoy pensando si escribir otro capitulo más, aunque posiblemente lo añada como otra historia. ¿Qué deciis?


	3. Chapter 3

Al final me decidí a escribirlo. Con este ya si que se termina el fic. Gracias por leer y disfrutar :)

* * *

><p><strong>MY ILLNESS<strong>

**Capítulo 3**

-¡Arriba!

Con un salto, la alzó casi por encima de su cabeza. Desde aquella altura le fue fácil colocar la estrella sobre el árbol. Era el último adorno y con él estaba completo. Ya estaban listos para celebrar la Navidad.

-¡Ha quedado precioso! ¿No te parece, papá?

-Es perfecto. Nos superamos cada año. Sólo faltan los regalos, pero para eso hay que esperar hasta esta noche.

-¿Y si los adelantamos? –batió las pestañas para tratar de convencerle. Cuando hacía eso, siempre conseguía hacerle vacilar.

-Nop. Tenemos que esperar a los abuelos.

-Es verdad... –esa razón era suficiente para que dejase de insistir por lo menos por un rato, pero no para apartarlos de su mente. Al fin y al cabo, tenía nueve años, ¿en qué otra cosa se iba a preocupar?

-¿Y cuando vendrán?

-Sobre las seis.

-¿Y qué hora es?

-La una, Ev –la niña bufó. Para ella todavía era mucho tiempo- Anda, ayúdame a preparar la cena, ¿quieres?

No tuvo que terminar de decírselo para que corriese a la cocina y empezase a sacar todos los platos que encontrase por el camino, de los cuales ninguno necesitaban.

Los padres de Will llegaron a las seis y diez minutos. A Eva casi le da algo de la impaciencia y estuvo a punto de llamar por teléfono pensando que se les habría olvidado y no vendrían.

Saltó a los brazos de su abuelo en cuanto entraron y recibió un buen achuchón de cada uno. Poco después, había un par de regalos más debajo del árbol.

-¿Quieres saber un truco para no pensar en ellos? No los mires.

Pero el consejo siguió sin servirle de mucho,, Parecía tener una plantilla delante de los ojos que se encargaba de recordárselo.

-Una cena estupenda, Will. Como siempre.

-Gracias, mamá. Tuve una ayudante –sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

El teléfono sonó y tuvo que abandonar el comedor un momento. No le sorprendió escuchar la voz de su suegra al otro lado. Prácticamente, lo esperaba.

-Feliz Navidad a usted también, Sra. Pillsbury.

-Vamos, Will. Quita esa voz de amargado que se te pone en Navidades. No te queda bien.

Aunque le reñía, ella pecaba de lo mismo. Le contestó que eran imaginaciones suyas, restándole importancia.

Durante los últimos seis años habían tenido la misma conversación el día de Navidad. Con sólo coger el teléfono, ambos se entristecían aunque acabasen de estar riendo. Era su momento sagrado del año para echarla de menos en silencio.

El resto fue lo de siempre: la salud, la comida y los planes de vacaciones. Después llamó a Eva para que también hablase.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –preguntó cuando colgó.

-Ya sabes –se encogió de hombros- Que si me lo pasaba bien, si de verdad no se te había quemado nada, si estaba nerviosa, que cuando vamos a ir a Virgina a verles y que no se me olvidara rezar por mamá. Ya sabéis que me acordaré. En fin, lo de siempre... –resumió mientras volvían a la mesa.

Will recordó que hubo un par de ocasiones donde ese discurso omitía la última petición.

Se obligó a sí mismo a echar a un lado los recuerdos. No era un día para estar tristes, si no alegres. No quería aguar la velada con sus caras largas.

-Si quitamos que se te ha secado un poco la carne, lo demás estupendo, Will. Y el postre también.

-¿Otra vez, mamá? La carne no estaba seca... –suspiró por enésima vez mientras recogían la mesa.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Crees que porque me estoy haciendo mayor no sé diferenciar?

-Cariño... estaba bien –intervino el Sr. Shuester- En cambio, al postre la faltaba azúcar.

Nada, no había manera de ponerse de acuerdo.

-¿Podemos abrir los regalos ya?

-¿No se puede esperar un ratito más Doña Impaciente?

Will la agarró por detrás para cogerla en brazos. Cada día pesaba más. Pronto no podría hacerlo.

-Jo, por fa, papi –suplicó- Por fa, por fa, por fa...

-Mm... Está bien –se rindió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Le hizo soltarla y corrió al salón dando saltitos. Se arrodilló junto al árbol y no tardó en encontrar sus regalos. Llevaba todo el día situándolos. Prácticamente, le arrancó el papel al primero.

-Oh, es una... ¿maqueta de fortaleza? –le dio tres mil vueltas a la caja buscando algo que le dijese que se equivocaba- ¿Es una maqueta, papá? ¿De una fortaleza?

No era precisamente el regalo que esperaba recibir. Quizá una muleca, o incluso bloques de construcción para sus palacios, pero una maqueta de fortaleza desde luego que no.

-¿No te gusta?

Will había pensado que era perfecto. La había visto montar sus propios escenarios Lego, así que aquello sería divertidísimo y además lo harían juntos. Jugar a las cocinitas no se le daba bien, por eso pensó que esto... A él de pequeño le encantaban.

Miró a sus padres y sin decir una palabra comprendió que a ellos tampoco les pareció adecuado.

-El lunes iremos a cambiarlo, ¿vale? Podrás elegir lo que tú quieras –le cogió la caja y la apartó sobre la estantería para que no se olvidase- Lo siento, tesoro. Pensé que te iba a gustar –la abrazó y le besó la mejilla- ¿Estás triste? –la pequeña se encogió de hombros sin quererle decir lo desilusionada que se había quedado- Lo siento mucho. A tu madre se le daban mejor los regalos que a mí. Ella seguro que te habría comprado algo genial.

-Pero mamá no está, así que deja de hablar de ella –se bajó de sus rodillas y se acurrucó junto a su abuelo.

Eva sabía lo que iba a decir. Cada vez que mencionaba a Emma se pasaba el resto del día sumido en sus pensamientos y eso era lo último que deseaba. Además, ¿por qué tenía que recordarle siempre que le faltaba su madre? Sólo le quedaban vagos recuerdos de ella, y él no hacía más que repetir que era todo mejor cuando estaba.

Al menos, las bromas de su abuelo la hicieron reír y su regalo le gustó más. Quince minutos después, estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa estrenando el parchís.

-Will, no le des más vueltas. De los errores se aprende, hijo mío. Estás siendo un padre genial, sacando adelante este hogar con los pies en el suelo. No seas tan duro contigo mismo.

-Claro, papá –pero era un "claro" para que se callase. Simplemente, no tenía ganas de que nadie le levantase en esos momentos. Estaba bien en su agujero.

Se abrazaron otra vez.

-Tened cuidado en la carretera –besó a su madre y le ayudó a ponerse el abrigo- Muchas gracias por los regalos. A Ev le ha encantado y realmente necesitábamos la batidora.

-Will... –le riñó la Sra. Shuester.

-Feliz Navidad.

Les vio bajar las escaleras y luego cerró la puerta donde se apoyó escuchando el silencio en el que la casa había sucumbido.

Se frotó los ojos con cansancio.

Sí, quizás tuviesen razón y fuese demasiado duro consigo mismo.

En el salón, Eva se había quedado dormida hacía ya un buen rato. Pensó que estaría más cómoda en su cama, así que la cogió en brazos y la desnudó con cuidado tratando de no despertarla. Tras arroparla, se sentó junto a ella a observarla.

No había conocido a Emma de niña, pero por el par de fotos antiguas que había visto, estaba seguro de que era exactamente igual que su hija.

La piel pálida, las pecas, la media melena pelirroja despeinada de dormir, y muy delgadita.

Sólo él sabía cuento extrañaba a su mujer y cuanto la necesitaba todos los días, aunque unos más que otros.

Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la oreja para que no le molestase y le besó la frente antes de irse dejando su puerta encajada.

La maqueta le esperaba sobre la estantería para refregarle su fracaso. De mala gana, buscó la bolsa y el ticket, y lo dejó todo colgado en la percha de la entrada. Ya irían. En ese momento, él también quería descansar un rato.

Al cambiarse, dejó la ropa tirada sobre una silla. No tenía ganas de recogerla.

Tumbado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, no podía dormir. El recuerdo de Emma volvía para martillearle la cabeza. Sus máximos enemigos eran la risa y el llanto. Tenían la capacidad de resonar más fuerte que ninguna otra cosa. Y esa noche era su risa la que le torturaba. Seguramente es lo que hubiese oído si le hubiese visto llegar con una maqueta debajo del brazo. Entonces, se habrían vuelto a la tienda y hubiesen elegido algo mejor.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido eso? Era una cosa de chicos. ¡Por favor! Había estado pensando en él de pequeño y por eso terminó comprando la fortaleza romana. Qué gran error.

No conseguía conciliar el sueño. Estaba cansado de dar vueltas bajo las sábanas, así que se escapó de ellas. El suelo estaba frío bajo sus pies desnudos, pero lo ignoró. No era nada que no pudiese soportar.

Se frotó los ojos mientras se acostumbraba a la luz de su lámpara de noche. Ni siquiera quería mirar el reloj y ver cuantas horas llevaba en vela.

Encajó la puerta del dormitorio para que lo luz no se filtrara por el pasillo y despertase a Eva. Tenía el sueño muy ligero. La envidió por poder estar tan tranquila sin pensar en cosas triste.

Abrió lo que era el armario de Emma. Todavía guardaba allí su ropa, sus cosas. Quizás no fuera lo mejor, pero no se veía con el valor de tirar a la basura todo aquello. ¡Era de Emma, por amor de Dios! Podía no usarlo, pero seguiría siendo suyo.

A la penumbra de la habitación, el armario parecía mucho más oscuro. Cogió una de las rebecas bien dobladas de la primera fila. El paso del tiempo hacía sus pequeños estragos haciendo perder el olor. Olor a ella. La imaginó de nuevo dentro de ella, y se preguntó que falda se habría puesto para conjuntar.

Empezó a remover las prendas que colgaban en las perchas. Había muchas faldas donde elegir. A él nunca se le había dado demasiado bien emparejar colores.

Algo aparentemente sujeto entre la barra y algunas de las perchas cayó al fondo del armario. El ruido quedó amortiguado por los chalecos de punto.

Buscó a tientas en la oscuridad en busca del extraño y lo sacó fuera. No tardó en reconocer la caja y su envoltorio. Él tenía una exactamente igual en uno de sus cajones en la que ponía _De Mamá para Eva_.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a la lámpara.

Sin duda, era idéntico y por el aspecto debía de llevar seis años allí guardado. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Bueno, siempre había evitado rebuscar entre las pertenencias de Emma. Era demasiado doloroso. Recordar siempre lo era, pero no podía vivir sin hacerlo.

_De Emma para Will_, ponía. Su caligrafía era perfecta.

Ignoraba completamente que hubiese hecho una para él. Al fin y al cabo, ellos eran adultos, habían tenido tiempo de estar juntos, de despedirse, de crecer... No tanto como el que a él le hubiese gustado. O el que ella había soñado. Quizá por eso le hizo la caja, en secreto para que la descubriese por sí mismo.

Ahora la tenía en sus manos. El último trocito vivo de Emma estaba en sus manos. No podía parar de preguntarse qué habría dentro, que le habría dejado, que era lo que quería que recordase de ellos.

Sólo tenía que levantar la tapa y descubrirlo, pero no lo hizo. No podía.

Sentía las manos temblar y la visión enturbiarse a causa de las lágrimas que empezaban a resbalar por su propia cuenta.

_Emma... ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir y dejarme? Me siento tan perdido sin ti. Ya no hay nadie que me guie como lo hacías tú. Me pierdo al no ver tu mano aferrando la mía. Estoy siguiendo. Te prometí que lo haría pero hay veces que me cuesta tanto trabajo... Hoy he hecho el ridículo, Emma. Sólo a mí se me ocurriría ser tan... ¡imbécil! ¿Has visto lo que le he regalado? Casi podía tocar la desilusión de nuestra Eva cuando vio la estúpida maqueta. Había tantas cosas rosas y bonitas en la tienda, podría haberle comprado cualquiera de esas. Si hubieras estado aquí no hubiese pasado. Temo no ser un buen padre, Em. Muchas veces no sé lo que necesita ni si es lo mejor lo que le estoy dando. Quiero llenar tu vacío sin sustituirlo y no sé si lo hago bien. Pienso en dentro de veinte años, cuando ella eche la vista atrás, no quiero que me vea como el hombre que le daba de comer y la llevaba al colegio, si no algo más que eso. Quiero ser un padre de verdad, y a veces no sé si tengo las agallas suficientes. Te echo de menos, Em. Y ella también. _

-¿Papá?

Abre los párpados apretados y ve como su hija le mira desde la puerta. Rápidamente se apresura en guardar la caja antes de que llegue a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño?

Se sentó sobre sus rodillas muy seria.

-¿Estabas pensando en mamá? –adivinó por las lágrimas que trataba de limpiar disimuladamente.

-No se te escapa una, ¿eh? –aunque trataba de bromear, la voz aún le sonaba ronca.

-Te he escuchado desde mi habitación. Me desperté y me puse a rezar por ella, como me dijo la abuela. Luego pensé si de verdad me escucharía y que diría ella si pudiese contestarme –Will besó su frente con cariño. Él mismo se hacía a menudo esas preguntas- La echo de menos.

-Lo sé, cariño –susurró- Pero no llores, ¿vale? A ella no le gustaría verte triste –le sonrió limpiándole las mejillas con los dedos.

Eva asintió ahogando un sollozo.

-A veces quiero que venga a mi cama y me abrace. O que me riña por saltar en el sofá. O que me consuele cuando estoy triste –gimió sin poder evitar el torrente de lágrimas que se le venía encima.

Will la abrazó contra su pecho y la meció. En eso momento no tenía agallas para ser fuerte por ella, así que la acompañó hasta que poco a poco, ambos se fueron calmando.

-Mamás siempre está aquí con nosotros, Ev. Aunque no la podamos sentir, ni tocar, siempre, siempre estará aquí –le tocó corazón y luego el suyo- Que no se te olvide.

-Aquí –repitió dejando la mano sobre su pecho.

-Sí –le limpió la cara- Mañana iremos a verla, ¿te apetece? Le llevaremos flores.

-Margaritas.

-Lo que tú quieras –le dio un golpecito en la nariz sacándole un sonrisita.

-Me gustan las margaritas –abrazó a Will dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. De repente saltó de su regazo y salió a todo correr por el pasillo. No tardó en regresar con un marco en la mano. Dentro había una foto de Emma donde sonreía y se la veía feliz.

-Háblame de mamá –pidió.

Se metieron en la cama, con la luz apagada, muy cerca el uno del otro y Will comenzó a hablar de Emma, todo lo que se le ocurría mientras Eva la escuchaba en silencio abrazando el frío marco contra su pecho hasta quedar dormida.

Con las palabras de Will resonando en sus oídos, puso sentir los brazos de su madre rodearla mientras dormía.

**FIN**


End file.
